Yours
by CuppiieCake
Summary: Married for several years, but the passion has long since faded. Can Sakura make her marriage to High School Sweetheart, Uchiha Sasuke, work? Or will she fall into the arms of a certain blond?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

_Konoha, Japan_

She traced the satin textile beneath her very nude form, before clutching the delicate fabric in a crushing grip. She focused on the nest of jet-black spikes just beneath her chin as the owner continued to drive erratically into her. His cool lips nibbled and suckled on her rosy nipples. Small, but firm breasts jolted to life with the force behind his thrusts. A sharp gasp flew from her lips when a toned arm hoisted her leg over his shoulder, increasing the depth of the strokes. Perspiring flesh slapping against flesh vocalized throughout the entire studio apartment, along with periodic grunts and moans. Their clothes were in a heap just inside of the slightly cracked door. He had merely tossed her unceremoniously upon the bed before sliding into her with no restraint, his black orbs catching hers. He could feel the room starting to spin after several drawn-out moments before he erupted within her. She came several seconds behind him, encircling him in her arms as he sank heavily on top of her. He hid his face within the crook of her neck. Both of their breathing labored, she waited for him to finally disengage himself from within her core. Trembles ran down her spine when he finally did.

"That … was amazing," she breathed, sitting up and clutching the silk negligee she kept hung on the headboard post. She stood and draped it around her body, making sure to secure the knot. She raked a manicured hand through her pink tresses, avocado irises staring back at him.

Sasuke grunted in response.

Dark eyes languidly raked over her form, drinking in the beauty that was his girlfriend as she left out of the room. She had definitely bloomed since high school. Back then, she was a wooden plank. Now, she had gentle curves that protruded in a captivating way. Checking the desire that threatened to combust within him again, Sasuke stood and crossed the bedroom to collect his discarded clothing.

He explored his trouser pockets for his cell phone.

There was one missed call … from Karin, an old fling from college.

They had rekindled the intimacy between them when they chanced upon each other at a brand new bar that had just opened not too long ago. Evidently, the red-head worked there as a barmaid. He had asked her what she was doing in Konoha, which resulted in her inviting him back to her place for some "catching up." Having gotten into a fervid dispute with Sakura that day, he certainly hadn't declined the mellifluent proposal. Next thing he had known, he was in her bed. It was wrong, but it was only sex. It meant nothing. It wasn't like he was taking the four-eyed strumpet to dinner and actually falling in love. Besides, why would he leave the girl he knew basically his whole life for something he picked up only a few years ago at a fiasco campus party?

Having dressed into his clothes, a pair of faded jeans and a loose-fitting polo shirt, Sasuke strolled into the kitchen, the aroma of freshly made coffee wafted to his nostrils. Sakura sat silently, a mug in her hand as she seemingly skimmed through the daily newspaper with a shapely leg crossed over the other. His cup was on the kitchen counter. Her sultry voice hummed an upbeat tone. What fool would _ever_ leave such a beautiful gift from god himself?

"I appreciate the coffee," His baritone was slick but pre-dominantly stoic. Her lips twisted into a bountiful smile, silently acknowledging his presence, before shutting the newspaper and setting it dismissively to the side. Her full attention was on him now. Her full attention was _always_ on him. She leaned back slightly to look up at him, her eyes dancing. "You're welcome," she said softly, noting the way his dark eyes would brighten a tad bit.

Crossing the space between them, Sasuke bent his head to press chill lips atop hers in a chaste kiss. Rising onto her tiptoes, she sought to deepen the kiss, and was rewarded with something warm and moist darting into the caverns of her mouth to play. Sakura's arms reached up to snake around his neck, her head lulling back beneath the pressure of his exploring lips. For several moments, their tongues dueled and a quiet moan of protest sprang from her lips when he tore his mouth from hers.

"Anymore of that and we'll be back where we started," He began as he planted a light apologetic peck to her cheek. "Besides, I've got to be at work in less than fifteen minutes." He deeply inhaled her scent as his hands rested on her waist, the marriage of jasmine and vanilla.

"See you when you get back?" She inquired softly.

"Of course," he reassured thinly as he turned from her, having gathered his keys and wallet when he left the bedroom. "See you in a bit." And then he disappeared through the front door.

His untouched mug of coffee on the counter had gone cold.

**A/N): I edited the content of this chapter. The next chapter should be up by tomorrow night. I've had such a busy week that I barely had time to work on it, with exams in all. Hope you enjoy the updated version! The next one is coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Sakura had gotten a cozy table for two that eclipsed a garden of lovely candlestick tulips. The sunset painted the buildings around her blood-red. The accordionist switched to a more cheerful tone as he passed by the table, offering a frothy smile her way. The _Konoha no Bistro_ served top-drawer wine. The décor was elegant and oozed intellectual appeal; serving to attract people of a more up-scale upbringing. The grub wasn't too bad either. It was an excellent place to hang out after a hard day of work. Sakura often found herself winding down there whenever she needed a drink or when she required time to relax. Boasting a posh, alabaster knee-deep chemise with a cerulean and pink floral design, she was oblivious to the appreciative smiles from the numerous gents seated around her. On her feet were a matching pair of ankle-strapped pumps. A champagne flute filled with the sparkling wine rested in her hand. She had already had two glasses of it; a few more and she would have to be carried out. A plate of unfinished _tabbouleh_ sat in front of Sakura.

She noted the way the Florist was stealing glances her way. Her fair hair like solid sunshine, cream-colored skin, girly eyelashes and curvaceous physique also attracted attention.

The two girls _used to be_ best friends, ever since high school. They fought together, played together and cried together. They even fought each other sometimes. These were the elements of being best friends, of course. Until, a certain boy had gotten in the way of their companionship. Back in those days, Sasuke had been the apple of every girl's eye. With perfect grades and flawless looks, he was to die for. And then, someway and somehow, Sakura had caught Sasuke's seemingly unapproachable attention. Rumors had quickly spread that the two of them were seeing each other. Friendships diminished and gave birth to hatred and envy. Only a few days ago did they decide to meet again and start anew. No hard feelings from the past. A luncheon to catch up on old times, which was what this was.

"Is something wrong?" Sakura inquired as she placed the rim of the glass to her lips, taking a timid sip.

Ino's shoulders barely heaved a shrug as Sakura focused her piercing gaze pointedly onto the female in front of her. "You are different." Sakura lifted an eyebrow quizzically as she watched the blond fish through her handbag and produce a pack of cigarettes. They were in the smoking section anyways, outside, so they didn't really receive any strange looks. She lit it, and took a long draw from it. As unladylike as that was, Ino always managed to make it look … sexy. Anything she did looked that way.

One side of her thin lips curled into a taunting smirk. "You've certainly filled out." She exhaled, dipping her head back to release the rings of smoke. "Personally, I didn't see what he saw in you back then. But now, I do." She chortled at her own jest, missing the deep frown spread across Sakura's face.

"Looks aren't everything to some people, I guess," Sakura returned tetchily. She was very sensible and insecure about her shape, and hated it even more when people pointed things out about it. Ino knew her better than anyone else truly did, she should've known better.

Ino remained unmoving, unfazed by Sakura's evident display of unease. Again, she drew hard on the butt of the cancer stick, and the puffs of smoke exited out through her nostrils this time. When the sommelier passed a questioning glance at their table, Sakura dismissively waved her hand at the offering for another drink. Sky blue eyes were sharp as they fixed on Sakura.

Crushing the butt of the cigarette into the ashtray, she rested a manicured hand on Sakura's wrist. "Honey," she began. Her voice was earnest and almost nurturing. "Start recognizing yourself as something beautiful. Because that's what you are …" Ino rose from her seat and hooked her clutch bag over a slim shoulder.

"Let that simmer." She peered at her wristwatch. "I've got to go meet Shikamaru for a movie. Nice talking to you again." With that, she was gone, leaving a stunned Sakura at the table.

A light smile ghosted Sakura's features, feeling humbled.

000

Sasuke stared blankly at the ceiling, having woken up into a bed that didn't belong to him. He barely moved. Guilt, self-loathing, hatred towards the woman, and sorrow gleamed from the depths of his eyes; he quickly closed them with an angry growl. He didn't want to see the betrayal and hurt written on her beautiful face if she walked in and saw him like this.

Naked, with this woman.

She had managed it. She had managed to seduce him again. "Shit!" He cursed aloud, feeling the woman atop of him stirring gently in her sex-induced slumber. Her cerise locks tickled him as her cushy breathing fanned over his chest. Sighing heavily, he ever so gently slipped out from beneath her and moved into a sitting position at the edge of the bed, his elbows resting on bare thighs.

'_Karin, you've been calling me all day. What do you want?' _

'I need a favor, Uchiha. Damn, do you have to answer the phone like that?_' Her voice was gruff and earthy, the complete opposite of her appearance. Birthed with scarlet locks that ran the length of her body to the mid-back, she had hard, but seductive eyes. Soft, tantalizing lips that made you melt when you kissed them and milky flesh. She was attractive, yes. _

'What_?' was the calm response. _

_Her voice melted into the phone as her voice channeled from hardcore to a soft, pleading intonation. The type she used when she is in bed pleading for you to go faster, harder or whatever. '_I need a lift to the store. Please take me?_' _

_Dark eyes flashed briefly, pondering on what action to take. He checked his wristwatch. After that swank restaurant she usually chilled at, Sakura would be home around eight. It was only six. He could do this and be home way before she did. He could definitely do this. He was only dropping her off at the store, not cheating. _

'Fine, be outside when I get there.' _He hung up before she could answer. _

_The drive over to Karin's duplex apartment was only ten minutes away. His sable Subaru eased into her driveway; she hadn't come outside yet. Beeping the horn several more times, he stepped out of the car to ring the doorbell. However, when she finally did open the door, he did not expect to see her dressed in satin see-through lingerie. _

'K… Karin, what in the …?**' **_She smashed her lips to his before he could articulate his words, guiding him up the staircase._

_In a split second, she was all over him. The sucking, licking, groping … it had all gotten out of control. The hands reaching to slide the nightie from over her head … the hands reaching to unbuckle his pants … Sighs of bliss and moans were the only things that could be heard within the confinements of her dwelling. More nibbling and biting … there was no turning back. _

Clenching his fists, Sasuke rose and began dressing back into his clothing, his stomach churning in disgust. He could do nothing more than stare at himself in disbelief in the cheval glass by her dresser, re-securing the buckle on his trousers.

'_Sakura … don't worry. I only thought of you the whole time._' He silently assured her, wherever she was.


End file.
